Punition ou piège ?
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Severus corrige ses copies, et par la même, un de ses élèves... Mais, derrière chaque punition se cache une raison, n'est-ce pas ? OS/PWP sadique (pas de violence, consentis, personne ne devrait en sortir traumatisé !)


Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoila avec un court OS qui vient tout juste d'être corrigé par Chacha1010 (oui, je commence à avoir pas mal de Beta mais heureusement, elles ont toutes une vie sociale (contrairement à moi qui passe mes journées à écrire) et n'ont donc pas toujours le temps de corriger, ou même l'envie (ce que je peux comprendre)). Je peux également vous dire que MYL13 a eu la gentillesse d'accepter de corriger petit à petit mes anciennes fics n'ont corrigées (souhaitons lui bon courage !) et qu'il y aura donc des mises à jours sur mes fics dans les mois à venir et qu'à moins d'une annotation en début de chapitre, il n'y aura pas de rajout de texte.

Puisqu'on me demande parfois où en sont mes autres projets, je peux également vous confirmer une nouvelle fois que je suis sur ma prochaine longue fic "Les Erotes de Jade" que j'avais commencé il y a un an et que j'avais mise de côté au profit de "Guider dans l'ombre", ayant eu un problème personnel qui m'a miné pendant plusieurs longues semaines et mois, et que cela ne s'arrangera pas à l'avenir, l'écriture à repris doucement mais elle revient. RockRock8888 qui avait déjà posé une option de correction dessus est chargée de commencer à la corriger. Cela arrivera donc dans un avenir plus ou moins proche mais cela est toujours d'actualité !

Je reviendrais parfois avec quelques autres OS plus ou moins longs de temps en temps mais le prochain gros projets est vraiment celui des Erotes de Jade !

Voilà, sur ce, j'ai fini de vous embêter ! Bonne lecture à vous pour ce qui n'est qu'un PWP avec une très légère explication à la fin mais ne nous leurrons pas trop... ^^

Interdit aux mineurs bien évidement ! Comme 99% de mes fics d'ailleurs ! (Oui, je suis une perverse ! ^^)

Merci et à bientôt :)

* * *

 _ **Punition ou piège ?**_

Severus Snape avait encore la tête plongée dans ses copies, cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il était dessus. Les copies Serpentards/Gryffondors de septièmes années, et le petit tas bien réduit de tous les huitièmes années ! Et à sa plus grande honte, dans une maison comme dans l'autre, les copies étaient un désastre. Oh, il y avait toujours une ou deux copies sortant un peu du lot et ayant un peu mieux qu'un Troll ou Piètre, mais ça n'allait jamais bien haut.

Il fit tourner sa plume entre ses doigts, caressa la verge tendue légèrement au-dessus de son tas de copies et reprit sa correction en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre le gémissement presque désespéré du jeune homme.

\- Monsieur Potter, ne voyez-vous pas que je suis occupé ? _Fit-il d'un ton cinglant._

Bien sûr, le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il avait la bouche grande ouverte mais elle était bloquée à l'aide d'un anneau à l'intérieur de sa bouche, l'empêchant de la refermer et même de parler. Il regardait son Professeur avec attention, essayant presque d'attirer son regard rien qu'en l'observant, Harry Potter savait que son Professeur sentait son regard posé sur lui, mais il ne lui retournait pas et ça le frustrait plus qu'autre chose.

Presque deux heures qu'il était là, assis sur le bureau, jambes légèrement repliées et surtout bien écartées. Ses deux mains avaient été magiquement collées sous ses genoux, pour faire comme s'il écartait de lui-même les cuisses pour son Professeur, Merlin, il l'aurait sûrement fait mais pas deux heures ! Il était complètement nu, le froid glacial mordait sa peau, mais cela n'empêchait nullement son érection de le mettre au supplice. Érection qui avait eu le droit d'être comprimée par cinq anneaux péniens, le premier prenant la base de son sexe et ses testicules, les autres étant dispersés tout le long de sa verge à intervalle régulier. Les anneaux étaient bien évidemment magiques, c'était moins dangereux pour la circulation de son sang, surtout que les anneaux étaient de plus en plus petits. Chaque frôlement de la plume sur la verge faisait légèrement vibrer chacun des anneaux magiques, sans oublier la décharge de plaisir que cela lui envoyait.

Mais s'il n'y avait que ça… Non, bien sûr que non ! Ses tétons sensibilisés par le froid étaient pris dans des pinces tétons en métal, relié à une corde et elle-même relié à l'un des anneaux de sa verge. Ainsi, quand son Professeur s'amusait à appuyer sur sa verge pour la faire descendre, il tirait sur les pinces tétons, ce qui était d'une douloureuse et délicieuse torture pour ses tétons comme pour son sexe. Tout cela en plus du fait qu'une cordelette longue d'une dizaine de boules de geisha en métal était dans son anus, et qu'une seconde allait bientôt la rejoindre complètement. C'est que Snape avait une vingtaine de copies à corriger ! Chaque fois que le Professeur terminait une correction, il insérait une boule qui faisait bouger l'ensemble de celles déjà insérées, provoquant à Harry un gémissement suppliant pour qu'il puisse enfin jouir.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le droit de jouir, pourtant, même si les anneaux péniens étaient magiques, après un aussi long moment, des perles de plaisir nacrées sortaient parfois, exposant ainsi son plaisir retenu. Et comble de la frustration, dans ces moments là, Severus Snape récupérait d'un doigt bien trop doux et appuyé la petite perle, puis la goutait du bout de sa langue sans dire un mot, sans même regarder Harry. En vérité, il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'il l'avait mis ainsi, et cela était tout aussi frustrant que le reste.

Harry voyait avec plaisir la pile de copies arriver à sa fin, il n'en pouvait plus ! Quand son Professeur plaça la copie qu'il avait entre les mains sur le tas de celles corrigées, il comprit que la prochaine serait la dernière. Bien évidemment, c'était sa copie à lui ! Mais avant même de la corriger, Severus Snape força l'entrée d'Harry à accueillir une boule supplémentaire dans son fondement déjà bien rempli. Harry Potter ne vit pas son Professeur poser enfin les yeux sur lui, le surplus de plaisir à ce geste lui avait révulsé les yeux quelques secondes et quand il regarda de nouveau son Professeur, celui-ci était déjà penché sur sa copie.

Après quelques minutes, Severus claqua sa langue contre son palais en hochant la tête de droite à gauche, désapprouvant son conteste ce qu'il était en train de lire.

\- Je me demande réellement comment vous avez fait pour avoir un Effort Exceptionnel à vos BUSE, Monsieur Potter. Et je maudis d'autant plus le Professeur Slughorn de vous avoir accepté en sixième année !

Visiblement très mécontent, Severus Snape griffa légèrement les bourses de son élève avec le bout pointu de sa plume. Malgré la douleur, Harry Potter ne put s'empêcher de grogner de plaisir et de frustration.

Le Maître des Potions ne releva toujours pas la tête vers son élève, il reprenait sa correction comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu, barrant et griffonnant de multiples notes que son élève ne pouvait pas lire.

Ce fut avec une lenteur exaspérante qu'Harry regarda son Professeur regarder une dernière fois sa copie avant de la mettre sur le tas de copies corrigées. Snape s'étira sans jamais le regarder, puis envoya les copies dans son bureau d'un coup de baguette.

\- Vous vouliez que je vous vois, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Potter ?

Harry releva une seconde les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade, Snape le regardait enfin. Harry n'aurait pas dû être si heureux de recevoir un regard empli de colère retenue, mais le ton trahi dans sa voix lui donnait de l'espoir. Bien trop occupé à observer son Professeur, il ne le vit pas glisser la dernière petite boule en lui. Vingt, c'était le nombre de boules en métal qu'Harry avait à l'intérieur de lui, chacune correspondant à la correction d'une copie, chacune augmentant son plaisir jusqu'à ce que cette dernière boule le remplisse complètement. Plusieurs jets de spermes s'échappèrent de son sexe pourtant bien comprimé, un gémissement totalement obscène sortit de cette bouche indécemment ouverte.

Malgré son esprit brumeux, Harry entendit enfin Snape lui dire tout ce qu'il lui reprochait, la raison complète de cette mise en scène punitive pour quelque chose dont il aurait vraiment eu le droit de faire selon l'accord passé avec son Professeur.

\- Non content de la baiser comme une salope, vous l'avez également enculé ! Et ce, devant MA salle de classe !

Snape fit le tour de son bureau pour se retrouver derrière Harry, il le bascula en arrière de sorte qu'il soit complètement allongé sur le dos, les jambes toujours foutrement écartées à cause des liens. Sa tête dépassait du bureau, les lunettes tombèrent au sol sans que le Maître en Potion s'en préoccupe. Il sortit sa verge et remplit la bouche de son élève avec, Harry n'eut pas le choix que de sucer son Professeur, pas que cela lui déplaisait.

\- Vous vouliez que je la regarde vous sucer comme elle en a sucé tant d'autres avant vous !

Les coups de reins de Snape étaient brutaux et rapides, heureusement qu'Harry n'avait rien à faire car il ne pourrait pas suivre la cadence. Il s'efforçait simplement de respirer et c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Son Professeur se déchargea dans un grand coup de reins, expulsant sa semence directement dans sa gorge et dans un même élan, il tira sur l'une des deux cordelettes pendantes au bord de son anus, retira ainsi dix boules de geisha, ce qui le fit jouir instantanément.

\- Le grand Harry Potter est peut-être allé se vautrer entre les cuisses d'une petite putain, mais il reste toujours accroché à la queue de son Professeur de Potion…

Ce ne fut qu'après ces mots qu'Harry se rendit compte que son Professeur avait fait disparaître l'anneau l'obligeant à garder la bouche ouverte et que dans sa jouissance, il avait refermé les lèvres sur ce qu'il adorait tant sucer… Il lâcha malgré tout sa friandise et laissa Snape continuer de déverser sa verve, certaines choses devaient être dîtes mais ce n'était pas encore à son tour de parler.

Severus Snape défit quelques instants le sortilège de glu qui collait les mains qu'Harry en dessous de ses genoux pour lui écarter les jambes, il le fit mettre sur les genoux et fixa d'un sort ses mains sur ses fesses, les écartant sans aucune honte… Il trouvait la vue des plus appétissantes ! Le trou de son élève palpitait autour de la dernière cordelette avec laquelle il jouait, la faisant bouger pour le mettre un peu plus au supplice, et sa queue toujours emprisonnée dans les lanières exploserait dès qu'il la libèrerait. Snape titilla l'anus d'Harry avec son pouce, le poussa légèrement dans ce trou si accueillant et Harry termina son geste en reculant pour en avoir plus.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas un dominant, Potter ! _Claqua la voix de Snape alors qu'il avait deux doigts enfoncés profondément dans l'anus de son élève pour jouer avec les boules de geishas restantes._ Voyez comme vous gémissez grâce à mes doigts, c'est déjà bien plus de plaisir que vous n'en avez reçu avec cette traînée !

Harry perdait la tête, il recevait trop de plaisir pour réussir à réfléchir calmement, il avait envie de plus, toujours plus. Mais il avait un objectif qu'il ne devait pourtant pas oublier, sinon tout tomberait à l'eau et qui sait combien de temps cela prendrait pour réussir à remonter un nouveau plan ?

\- C'est trop-trop bon ! _Haleta Harry entre deux souffles._

\- C'est là qu'est votre place, Potter. Vous êtes gay, pas hétéro !

Le Gryffondor avait la tête collée au bureau, le cul tellement relevé vers son Professeur que la position en était vraiment indécente et provoquait un accroissement de l'excitation de son Professeur qui redoubla ses mouvements si incroyablement jouissifs pour Harry.

\- Et il n'y a que moi pour passer outre votre statut de « _Vainqueur_ » !

Snape retira sauvagement les dix dernières boules de geishas et alors qu'Harry criait déjà de plaisir, il s'enfonça en lui sans plus attendre, provoquant un plaisir encore plus intense chez son élève.

\- Que moi pour vous baiser avec toute la sauvagerie que vous demandez !

Severus n'avait pas attendu pour prendre son élève, profondément et bestialement. Harry devait bien avouer que Severus avait raison, c'est ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait toujours cherché. Il voulait qu'on cesse de le solliciter, il voulait laisser le contrôle à quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un était Severus Snape, celui dont il était tombé doucement mais irrémédiablement amoureux à force de le côtoyer pour ses entraînements contre Voldemort. Seulement, il y avait un problème entre eux, un problème qu'Harry essayait de régler tout en se faisant baiser de la plus incroyable des façons.

L'orgasme d'Harry était tellement proche… Mais les lanières magiques comprimant son sexe l'empêchaient d'atteindre l'extase, et il était tout autant pressé de l'atteindre que de rester dans cet état de semi-conscience orgasmique. Severus le colla à son torse, la position n'était vraiment pas idéale puisqu'il avait toujours les mains collées aux fesses et les jambes repliées et écartées magiquement. Il allait sûrement avoir de sacrées courbatures, mais il s'en fichait totalement, à l'instant, il était bien loin de ressentir une once de douleur, bien au contraire. Quand son amant s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde au plus profond de lui, touchant par la même occasion sa prostate, et qu'il ne bougea plus, Harry comprit même à travers le brouillard jouissif de son esprit que l'instant arrivait enfin.

\- Promets-moi que tu n'iras plus jamais voir ailleurs !

S'il n'avait pas été dans un tel état, Harry aurait pu sourire. Severus l'avait tutoyé, cela démontrait que la demande était réellement importante pour lui. Et comble du bonheur, Severus lui demandait ce que lui désirait ardemment depuis le début de leur relation et que Severus ne voulait pas accepter sûrement dans une ultime façon de se préserver.

\- Tu veux… l'exclusivité ? _Demanda Harry pour avoir confirmation._

\- Oui !

Ce simple mot semblait être le plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais dit, pourtant, il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait, mais l'avouer n'avait pas fait partie des options.

\- Je veux pareil.

Le cœur d'Harry battait à cent à l'heure, et cette fois, ce n'était en aucun cas dût à leur activité physique, mais bien à ce qu'il se jouait en ce moment même. Décider officiellement de ne pas aller voir ailleurs, c'était comme être un véritable couple pour eux, et Severus s'y était refusé, n'osant croire à l'improbable à ses yeux. Mais après ce qu'il avait vu, après qu'Harry ait baisé cette… salope ! Il n'avait pu se résoudre à continuer ainsi, et le laisser partir était une option encore moins envisageable que de le laisser continuer à courir jupes et pantalons.

\- Si je l'ai, tu l'as ! _Murmura Severus dans le creux de son oreille._

\- Je n'irai pas voir ailleurs. Je te le promets !

Cela était largement suffisant pour Severus, il savait qu'Harry tiendrait parole, après tout, il lui avait laissé entendre plusieurs fois qu'il ne voulait être qu'avec lui. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas refusé avant aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas à avoir en tête l'image de son Harry entre les cuisses d'une autre. Severus reprit ses coups de reins, appréciant avec délectation les cris et gémissements de son amant, Harry n'avait jamais été avare en vocalises et cela gonflait quelque peu son égo de savoir qu'il était la cause de ceux-ci.

Severus attrapa sa baguette et tapa sur le lien tenant les testicules d'Harry, aussitôt, tous les liens sautèrent et il put sentir l'anus d'Harry se rétracter comme jamais auparavant. Le jeune homme avait basculé la tête en arrière tout en poussant un cri de jouissance qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin, l'orgasme qui était incroyable le ravageait de l'intérieur. Sa verge, son cul et ses tétons qui avaient délicieusement souffert quand les liens avaient lâché étaient en feu, c'était beaucoup trop bon. Severus avait également la tête en arrière et ses deux mains agrippaient trop fortement les hanches d'Harry, il luttait contre lui-même pour tenir un peu plus longtemps. Il continuait à s'enfoncer dans les chairs étroites d'Harry tout en grognant de plaisir. Harry avait joui depuis bien longtemps quand Severus se laissa aller à son tour.

Les deux amants s'écroulèrent sur la table, Harry était totalement inconscient de ce qui l'entourait depuis son orgasme, il n'était qu'une boule de plaisir et même alors que Severus avait arrêté de bouger, il sentait son anus se contracter autour du sexe encore en lui.

Il sentit à peine Severus sortir de lui et aller le coucher. Son amant s'écroula à ses côtés, le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit après avoir embrassé tendrement sa clavicule. Harry sourit inconsciemment, et réussi à se poser une dernière question avant de s'endormir, quand devrait-il dire à Severus que c'était en réalité Drago Malfoy sous polynectar avec qui il avait monté tout un plan bien Serpentard pour qu'ils avancent enfin dans leur relation ?

 **Fin**


End file.
